In the merchandising of products on shelves, such as on supermarket or liquor store shelves, it was known to fixedly mount displays adjacent the shelves. Such displays were often difficult to see when viewed from a position parallel to the shelves, and unless the display was of exceptional size, the prospective purchaser was not particularly drawn to the display. Those displays that were in-part movable, were often costly to manufacture and cumbersome to maintain.
It was also known in the prior art to provide outdoor signs which were filament support so as to rotate by a breeze, such as is disclosed in Berger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,817, granted Jan. 17, 1978; and Kirkman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,718, granted Apr. 24, 1962.
Now there is provided by the present invention, a shelf display which is readily mounted to conventional store shelving, is of modest size, and yet by induced motion is movable so as to attract the prospective purchaser's attention.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel shelf display which attracts the attention of a prospective purchaser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shelf display as aforesaid in which movement by the prospective purchaser induces motion of the display.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a shelf display as aforesaid which is readily mounted to conventional shelf pricing area edges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shelf display which is readily manufactured of relatively inexpensive materials, is practical in design and construction, and yet safe and practical in use.